


if you're down, i'll take it slow (make you lose control)

by chillwhiskey (payneclinic)



Series: #views from the blue line [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sub!Dex, and holster and nursey are good boyfriends, basically dex and rans have stressful lives, dom!holster, dom!nursey, poly d-men, sub!rans, who just want to fuck them into relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payneclinic/pseuds/chillwhiskey
Summary: Dex turns his head to see Holster propping himself over Ransom, who is now completely naked. They’re making out, and it’s clear watching them that Holster is completely controlling the kiss. Ransom’s hands are fisted in the sheets by his side. Dex reaches out to take the hand closest to him, needing that contact right now. Ransom makes a little hurt-sounding noise into the kiss, squeezing hard at Dex’s hand like he knows it’s what Dex needs.“Aw,” Nursey breathes as he gets back up on the bed, “That’s so cute. Holtzy, look at our boys.”





	

Dex’s TA is a dick. He’s a dick who ‘ _doesn’t believe in partial credit_ ’ and probably kicks puppies in his spare time. Dex is fuming about it the whole way back to the Haus, his D+ shoved into his backpack.

Nursey and Holster are splayed out on the couch in the living room, and Dex says nothing to them as he wedges himself in between them. Nursey takes one look at him and immediately mutes the television. Holster makes a noise of protest, but he quiets when he looks over at them.

“Rough day, babe?” Nursey asks, voice low like Dex is a small child or a scared animal.

“I don’t want to think about it right now,” Dex huffs, “I don’t want to think about _anything_ right now.” He puts a little emphasis on his words, hoping Nursey will catch what he’s not-so-silently asking for.

“Yeah?” Nursey questions. “With Holtzy and Rans?” Dex doesn’t hesitate before nodding, so Nursey turns his gaze towards Holster and asks, “You up for it?”

“For sure,” Holster nods, “Rans has been pretty tense lately, so if he’s down for it, we’re definitely in.”

Nursey has a firm grip on his hand as he leads them up the stairs, and it’s not enough, but it’s still grounding him in this moment. Ransom is practically buried in books at the desk, and Dex can see the tenseness in the set of his shoulders and the tight clench of his jaw. Holster was right, Rans needs this just as much as Dex does, if not more.

“Hey, baby,” Holster practically coos from the doorway. Rans doesn’t look up from the book in front of him, but Holster isn’t deterred. He moves around Nursey and Dex until he’s behind Ransom, rubbing a hand down his back until Ransom sits up and takes notice. Holster kisses his cheek before whispering, “Wanna take a study break with Dex and Nursey?”

“Mmm?” Ransom murmurs.

Holster takes a more direct approach, “Dex wants to go down, do you want to join him?”

“Oh,” Ransom says, “ _oh_. Yes, please.”

“So polite,” Holster grins, pressing a quick kiss to Ransom’s mouth.

Nursey doesn’t hesitate after that, pushing Dex down onto the bed and straddling him. Dex is expecting a kiss, but instead he gets Nursey’s lips on his cheek, nose slowly tracing the line of Dex’s cheekbone. He ducks down to run his lips down the column of Dex’s throat and back up again, and it’s such a chaste touch but it still makes Dex shiver, eyes squeezing shut.

“Nuh uh,” Nursey tuts, “Eyes on me.”

Dex opens his eyes immediately, eyes locked in on Nursey. Peripherally, he can see that Holster’s got Ransom down to his briefs, and that they’re moving towards the bed.

“Oh god, Holtzy, please,” Ransom begs as Holster lays him out next to Dex. Ransom is still begging when Nursey starts to remove Dex’s clothes, kissing every strip of skin as it’s revealed to him. Dex is squirming all over the place, but it’s okay because Nursey hasn’t told him to stay still. _Yet_ , his brain supplies, _he hasn’t said to stay still yet_.

Once Dex is completely naked, and Nursey has kissed every inch of his skin except his mouth, Nursey pulls back and steps off the bed. Dex whines immediately at the loss of contact.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” Nursey says, “I’m just grabbing some stuff. Watch Holster and Rans.”

Dex turns his head to see Holster propping himself over Ransom, who is now completely naked. They’re making out, and it’s clear watching them that Holster is completely controlling the kiss. Ransom’s hands are fisted in the sheets by his side. Dex reaches out to take the hand closest to him, needing that contact right now. Ransom makes a little hurt-sounding noise into the kiss, squeezing hard at Dex’s hand like he knows it’s what Dex needs.

“Aw,” Nursey breathes as he gets back up on the bed, “That’s so cute. Holtzy, look at our boys.”

Holster pulls back from Ransom, and Dex watches as a wide grin splits his face, eyes on where Dex and Ransom’s fingers are tangled together on the bed.

“So sweet,” Holster sighs, pressing a quick kiss to Ransom’s mouth before leaning over and doing the same to Dex. Dex doesn’t exactly mean to sink into it, but Nursey still hasn’t kissed him and he _loves_ being kissed, so he can’t help it. Holster probably didn’t intend for this to be anything more than a quick peck, but he keeps his mouth on Dex’s as Dex moans and whines into it.

“That’s it,” Nursey’s saying, somewhere over Holster’s shoulder, “That’s what you wanted, isn’t it, baby? You’re always so easy for it when someone’s kissing you. I fucking love it.”

Dex breaks the kiss to moan, and Holster pulls back, kissing the tip of his nose before moving back to lean over Ransom. His lips are an inch above Ransoms when he says, “You know what, Nursey? I think our boys deserve some loving, yeah?”

Nursey winks at Dex, smirking, “ _Definitely_.”

“Color?” Holster asks.

“ _Green_ ,” he and Ransom both breathe out simultaneously.

“Alright, I want you both to stay still for us,” Holster orders. All of Dex’s muscles immediately tense for a moment before he relaxes into the command. Nursey settles over back over Dex, straddling his hips. He must see the way Dex has sunk into the bed, because he leans down and nuzzles at Dex’s cheekbone.

“There you are, baby,” he whispers, “So good for us.”

Dex wants to tilt his chin up for a kiss so bad his chest aches with it, but he doesn’t move. “Please, Derek,” he begs.

“Please what?”

Dex’s voice is whiney and cracking when he says, “Kiss me, _please_ ,” but he’s already past caring.

“Of course, baby,” Nursey obliges, leaning down and fitting their mouths together. It feels like taking a deep breath after being held underwater. Nursey fits his hand around the back of Dex’s neck and keeps it there, applying a firm pressure, like he’s trying to hold Dex together with his hand while taking him apart with his mouth. Nursey’s other hand is tracing lazy paths from Dex’s collarbones to his hips, pressing down on the spots he knows always get to Dex. It’s perfect, and Dex sinks into it completely, slipping easily into the headspace he’s wanted to be in since he left class today.

Holster must be taking Ransom apart just as effectively, because Ransom is letting out a non-stop stream of whimpers and moans, periodically squeezing Dex’s hand hard enough to hurt. Dex is pulled out of that train of thought as Nursey pulls away to press soft kisses down his jaw.

“You know what I’m thinking, Holtzy?” Nursey asks.

Holster doesn’t stop kissing Rans, just hums out an “Mmm?” against his lips.

“I think we should switch a little,” he suggests. “You prep Dex, I’ll prep Rans, then we can switch back. What do you think? Think our boys would like that?”

Holster does break the kiss with Ransom then to growl out a gritty “ _Fuck yes_.”

Dex fucking _loves_ this plan. He loves Nursey and he definitely wants Nursey to fuck him tonight, but it’s been _ages_ since Holster’s fingered him and he wants that so fucking bad.

“Color?” Nursey asks, directed at him and Ransom both.

“Green,” Ransom answers quickly.

“So, so fucking green,” Dex sighs.

Nursey laughs, leaning down to kiss Dex on the cheek and mutter, “You’re so cute, babe,” into his ear. Dex beams at the compliment.

Holster and Nursey strip quickly as they scramble off the bed to switch positions. As they’re moving past each other, Nursey snags Holster and drags him into a kiss that looks and sounds fucking filthy. He can see their tongues moving together, both making it hot and a little sloppy, probably for his and Rans’ benefit. Holster bites playfully at Nursey’s lip when they separate, and Nursey slaps Holster’s ass. It’s ridiculous, and if he wasn’t in such a sex haze he would probably chirp them. He doesn’t have time to think about that, though, because now Holster’s slipping in between his legs on the bed, using his knees to nudge them even wider. Dex knows he’s easy for it when he’s like this, but it’s only because he trusts everyone in this room enough to be this vulnerable, to take what’s being given to him.

“Hiya Dexy,” Holster says, smiling goofily and leaning down to pepper kisses across Dex’s cheekbones. He grabs a pillow from above Dex’s head and shoves it under his hips before leaning back down to kiss him again. This kiss is a great deal sloppier than their last one, but that’s probably because Holster’s trying to kiss him and lube up his fingers at the same time.

Dex moans when Holster circles a finger around his hole, and it’s immediately echoed from Ransom next to him. Dex’s breath catches in his chest when he looks over and sees Nursey eating Ransom out.

“Holy fuck,” Dex gasps out.

“How about you watch Nursey and Rans while I get you ready, Dex?” Holster says. Dex whimpers, and Nursey looks up from Ransom to shoot a wink his way. Dex almost laughs, but then Holster is biting down on his neck and slipping the first finger in and everything goes a little fuzzy at the edges. Holster keeps mouthing at his neck as he works the finger inside of him, and it’s the perfect kind of warm, sweet pleasure that Dex loves. Holster’s hands are so fucking huge, and he has a knack for finding the most sensitive spots on Dex’s body. Dex watches as Nursey slips a finger inside Rans just as Holster presses a second finger inside him.

Dex feels like he’s been hard for hours, and his dick twitches when Holster growls out, “Be loud, for me, baby,” against his neck.

“Oh, god,” Dex moans, “God, Holster, your fucking hands. So – ah, ah – so perfect.” Holster turns his wrist a little, then, and it gets so blindingly good that Dex can’t form words for a minute. When his voice comes back he’s chanting, “Right there, right there, don’t stop _, please_.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, babe,” Holster says, pressing his cocky smirk into Dex’s skin. Dex is on _fire_ , moaning out little wordless sounds and using every ounce of willpower to keep still. From the sound of it, Ransom’s not faring much better. Rans sounds like he’s just been bag skated, panting around Nursey’s name, like he doesn’t know any other words. Nursey’s still got his mouth on him, and Dex can definitely empathize with Rans right now. Nursey has absolutely decimated him with his mouth more than once. It’s heady.

“You ready for another?” Holster asks, snapping his focus back to Holster’s fingers in him. All Dex can do is nod, ready for anything Holster wants to give him. “Atta boy, Dexy,” Holster coos, going slow as he stretches Dex around three fingers. Dex doesn’t realize how hard he’s squeezing Rans’ hand until Ransom squeezes back. The third finger is always a bit of a burn, especially with Holtzy, but Holster’s a pro at Dex by now, so he leans up and slides his tongue into Dex’s mouth as he presses in. Dex’s body relaxes into it immediately, everything going soft and pliant as he makes needy little noises into Holster’s mouth.

Holster keeps kissing him through it, wet and dirty, the way they both like it. It’s a lot, and he wants to move so bad, but he wants to be good even more. He’s losing himself in the rhythm of the kiss, matched by the rhythm of Holster’s fingers fucking him, so focused in on Holster that everything else has melted away. He doesn’t understand why Holster’s pulling away from the kiss, saying, “Yeah,” and gently pulling his fingers out. He whines as Holster moves off of him, but then Nursey’s suddenly settling in between his legs and everything comes back into focus a bit.

“Hi baby,” Nursey whispers, carding his fingers softly through Dex’s hair. “You’ve been so good, baby. You too, Rans. Did everything Holster and I asked you to. So we think you deserve a reward, okay?” Dex is locked in on Nursey, so he’s not sure what Ransom’s response is, but he can feel himself nodding jerkily. “Okay, we’re going to fuck you, and we’re gonna let you move however you’d like. That sound good? Color?”

“Green,” Dex chokes out. It’s echoed by Ransom.

“Alright, baby, you can move,” Nursey says. Dex and Ransom let go of each other’s hands at the same time, and Dex buries both hands into Nursey’s hair. “Knew that’s what was gonna happen,” Nursey laughs, “So predictable, baby.”

Dex doesn’t even really process the chirp, just knows that that’s the tone Nursey uses when he’s teasing. He tries to use his grip on Nursey’s hair to pull him down into a kiss, and whimpers when he gets Nursey’s lips on his. Nursey controls the pace of the kiss, keeping it slow and mind-numbingly good for a few heart-stopping minutes until he pulls back to reach for the lube and slick his dick up. Holster’s already fucking into Rans next to them, apparently thrusting hard enough that Ransom has moved on the bed. Ransom’s face is right next to Dex’s, and Dex has gone way too long without being kissed, so he turns and presses his mouth to Ransom’s. Ransom’s as easy for it as Dex is, and the kiss has a desperate edge to it that Dex likes.

Dex has to pull away from Ransom’s mouth to say green again as Nursey presses in, and then again to tell Nursey to go harder, faster, but for the most part he stays where he is, panting into Ransom’s mouth and sloppily sucking on his bottom lip.

“God, you’re perfect,” Nursey’s groaning, “So sweet for me, baby, so good. Can’t believe how good you are.”

That’s really all Dex can handle. Nursey’s praise, with a background track of Holster’s moans, Ransom’s mouth on his, and Nursey fucking him is more than enough to push him off the edge. He breaks the kiss with Rans as he comes, throwing his head back and moaning way too loud. Nursey doesn’t seem to mind, though, fucking him through it and leaning down to kiss the same spot on his neck where Holster had been working earlier.

“Keep going, keep going,” he pants as he comes down, wanting to feel it when Nursey comes, too.

Nursey makes an indistinguishable noise, biting down on Dex’s shoulder as his thrusts lose their rhythm, hips working erratically as he comes.

Logically, Dex knows that there were a few steps between him laid out on his back with jizz all over his chest and ass and him, relatively clean, on dry sheets, with Nursey spooned up behind him and Rans and Holster in front of him in similar positions, but he can’t for the life of him think of how it happened. All he knows is that he’s holding Ransom’s hand again, Holster’s hand is circling his ankle where his leg is thrown over Ransom’s hip, and Nursey’s pressing kisses to the back of his neck and murmuring little praises to him.

He wriggles a little, scooting back into the circle of Nursey’s arms, and Nursey notices.

“Feel better?” He asks, lips dragging on the skin just below Dex’s ear.

“One hundred percent,” Dex exhales out, meaning it completely.

“Nap time?” Holster suggests. It looks like Ransom is already out, and Dex feels like he’s halfway there. He can’t manage more than a weak nod, eyes slipping shut as he matches his breathing to the slow, steady rhythm of Nursey’s chest behind him.


End file.
